User blog:HolyTraitor/Tyrael - The Bloodline Of Gods
Part One - Voyage Dunlammus Tyrael. One of the most powerful creatures that the world has ever created. A vampire lord, a dreamwalker, a God, an incarnation. No one truly knows what he is. He was defeated many years ago by unknown travelers. Back then, he was feared by many. He has come back many times and tried to take the world by force countless times. Nowadays, he's a myth. A legend to be told through songs. His name echoes through the abyss. Soon enough, the echoes will cease and his name will be forgotten. But I'm not very sure about this... Here in Sunguard, people say that after Dunlammus' final defeat, his bloodline was obliterated, and he never returned. Not even as the famed Daedric Lord of Necromancy. His fate was a terrible one. A demon encased in hard stone. A statue thrown into the woods, waiting to be buried by the ashes of Vvardenfell. A whole bloodline cut, due to greed and thirst for power... I can't say I blame him. Living in a place with so much Dwemer technology... polluting the air, killing all the magic and such. However, recently, I've heard whispers and rumors about the statue shaking and moving. Even glowing. They think that the crazy old Dunmer is coming back to life, but I highly doubt it. It must be something else... I decided to seek out said statue, and I called a few companions to help me. The Ashlands are harsh and merciless, so I assumed I'd need people to help me stay alive. And to keep company, I guess, but that's besides the point! So I made a little speech before heading out. A Winter-Spear never goes out without motivating his companions first, after all! Afterwards, we headed out, took an A.R.C.A.D.I.A unit just in case, as well as - obviously - some gold. We didn't have enough for a boat ride so we built our own and went straight for Vvardenfell. The ride was tough, but we got there. We arrived in some kind of bay where prisoners were dropped off. No idea. We asked around about the famed "Dunlammus Tyrael". The villagers looked scared when we asked about him. However, there was one single villager that looked completely emotionless. It was stained in blood but other than that, it was completely colorless. A little Dunmer girl she was. She told us about what happened to Dunlammus, then stopped after a while. "I shalln't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone when they are listening." ...Creepy little brat. She gave us directions and we headed out after buying a few goods. After surviving a few ashstorms, we settled down. We kept telling stories of our adventures and our family lines. Some were hilarious, other were spooky. The rest were downright boring. After a while of stories, we went to sleep. I stayed up all night studying about vampires, dreamwalkers and the Tyrael bloodline. There's something more to this. I know it. Category:Blog posts